


The Way You Love Me

by Punkpoemprose



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alcohol, Anna is a light weight, Cunnilingus, Dom Anna (Disney), Domestic Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fellatio, Fever, Filth, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gratuitous Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I Have To Take Your Clothes Off Because Hypothermia, I'm Going to Hell, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Moving In Together, Nature, Nudity, Oh My God, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Shameless Smut, Sub Kristoff, What Have I Done, kristoff being overprotective, talking things out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkpoemprose/pseuds/Punkpoemprose
Summary: A collection of short pieces based on prompts I've recieved on my tumblr.Specific warnings and info provided at the beginning of each chapter. Tags will be updated over time.





	1. I Should Tell You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff cares for Anna while she's ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "Tell Me" sent to me by Karis-the-fangirl on tumblr.  
> Hurt-comfort. Mostly Comfort. Okay, basically fluff.

Anna was hot with fever, her skin covered in a light sheen of sweat. She shifted weakly in her bed, cheeks flushed, and her eyes moving restlessly beneath her closed lids. She had been sleeping without truly getting rest for the better part of three hours, and Kristoff was caring for her. The doctor had only been able to do so much, and Elsa was still out on a tour of the kingdom.

He pressed a cool cloth to her forehead and brushed her hair from her face. She was either sweating or shaking, and there wasn’t much he could do but watch over her and try to make sure she was as comfortable as possible while her body fought off whatever it was she had come down with.

He didn’t understand it. She was completely healthy the night before, but when Gerda went to wake her, she had been sick as a dog. The head maid had insisted on caring for the younger royal sister herself, but Kristoff knew that someone had to run the castle, and regardless of Anna’s faith in him, he knew that she would be better at deflecting dignitaries and doing what needed to be done, so he sat at Anna’s side instead.

When her skin’s heat warmed the cool water in the cloth and he could feel her burning up again, he removed the cloth, dunked it back into the basin of cool water, wrung it out, and pressed it back to her forehead.

“Last time I was sick like this you wouldn’t let me leave bed. You held me all night and day even though you knew it wasn’t proper.”

He chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He tried to ignore the way her skin felt like a flame on his lips, but there was no denying the inferno. 

“I never told you, but I was really out of it the whole time. I just kept dreaming you were an angel,” he whispered into her skin, “With a halo and wings  and everything.”

Anna’s face relaxed from its scrunched restless expression into a more easy restful look. Hearing his voice relaxed her, even though she wasn’t conscious of what he was saying.

“Funny part is, I don’t think it ever was a dream at all. Maybe you’ve been an angel all along,” his voice was soft, “A stubborn, feisty angel, but an angel never the less.”

He brushed his hand across her cheek and pressed another soft kiss to her forehead.

“I love you angel. Please get better soon.”


	2. Drink Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Anna is far better at voicing desires than sober Anna, and sober Anna is pretty good at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drink me, a drabble about characters drinking, alone or with each other.  
> TW dubious consent due to intoxication (no sex).

Anna never could hold her liquor well. That much Kristoff knew, but he had never seen her quite like this before. 

“What d’ya mean I’m drunk?” she asked between giggles and swigs from the bottle of wine she had procured somewhere between the ballroom and the upstairs hallway Kristoff was dragging her through.

For her coming of age party she had drank her fair share of alcohol and was well in the sauce by the night’s end. Thankfully she had tipped over the edge from energetic and fun to thoroughly sloshed and twice as clumsy as usual after the guests had departed. 

The last thing he needed to hear was the kingdom’s gossip that the crown princess was a drunkard. Especially given the fact that she was far from it. Anna wasn’t much for alcohol usually, and tonight she had only had a few drinks. 

She wasn’t a drinker. She was a light weight.

“I mean you’ve had too much to drink Anna,” he said softly as he lifted her off her feet. It was going to be easier to carry her the rest of the way through hallways and up more stairs to get her to her bedroom.

“Don know whatcha mean by that, I’m fiiiiine.”

Shaking his head he held her tightly and climbed up the stairs. He knew that she wasn’t in good shape, so he decided to stay at her side when he set her down in front of her door. 

He snatched the bottle from her hand, to her dismay, once he had her into her bedroom. He set it on a table away from her and knew that she wouldn’t go across the room to fetch it. The last thing she needed was another sip and Kristoff’s disapproving frown ensured that she knew it. 

“Can you get ready for bed alright, or should I call a maid?”

Anna laughed and threw herself on top of Kristoff rather than sitting on her bed. She left a sloppy kiss on his cheek, losing balance a moment later from standing on her tiptoes. 

Kristoff caught her waist and pulled her into him closer. “Let me get you on your bed and I’ll get someone to help you, okay?”

Anna shook her head, “Nah, don want their help, you can.”

Picking her up again he set her on the bed.

“I can what?”

Anna was already blushing from head to toe, but she seemed to get even redder when her smile turned playful and mischievous.

“Help me undress.”

Kristoff’s brow quirked and he almost laughed beside himself, but instead he calmly responded, “No, I can’t.”

Anna grabbed onto his shirt, not letting him to leave and get someone he felt was better suited for the job of undressing her.

“I’m givin you permission.”

“Your judgement is impaired.”

She frowned, “But, I want you to. Have for a while. It’s not sex Kris, just take my stuff off an stay. Please?”

He hated himself so much both for wanting to walk away and also for wanting to stay. He knew that he would never forgive himself if she regretted him seeing her without clothes on. He would never forgive himself for taking advantage of her when her thoughts weren’t right, but she decided for him when she started tugging at the lacing on her dress and started to shimmy off her crinoline.

She was right, it weren’t as if it were sex. He was just helping her get undressed. It wasn’t proper. He was her boyfriend, but they had never officially announced it to the kingdom. It weren’t as though they were engaged. He wanted it so badly, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask for her hand yet.

He had never seen her exposed before, and she sincerely wanted her clothes off. He caved in.

He helped her peel off layer after layer of formal dress, trying to avert his eye whenever possible, especially when she ambled across her room, nearly buck naked to pull a nightgown over her head.

He walked in the direction opposite her to fetch the bottle of wine and exit, but as soon as he turned to knob on the door, Anna was tugging at his wrist and pulling him back towards her bed.

He knew that he should leave. He knew that he owed her more than to indulge her in her drunk thoughts and wants, but he couldn’t help himself. He tipped the bottle to his lips and drank a deep gulp of wine before following her to bed.


	3. Shag Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff finds his hands tied.   
> Shag me: two characters sleeping together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pseudo-BDSM, Dom! Anna tying Kristoff to her bedpost.   
> This is absolute filth and I'm not going to apologize.

“Anna,” Kristoff groaned as his hips thrusted upwards of their own accord. His body knew that there was no sense in fighting against how good it felt to have his sweet Princess’s tongue on his hard cock, but his head was still begging him to struggle against it. 

He was trying to tell her to stop, that what they were doing wasn’t proper, but it was hard to fight against anything when Anna’s lips wrapped around his manhood and her tongue ran up and down his shaft. It was also difficult to struggle when she had his hands tied to her bedpost with the silky negligee she had been wearing little under a quarter hour before. 

Still he tried, not because he wanted her to stop, rather the exact opposite. Anna loved the struggle.

Anna’s lips immediately curled into a sultry smile after she released him with a soft pop. She knew that he was enjoying himself just as much as she was. She needed this sort of thing every now and then. She just needed to be in control  with Kristoff until he lost his inhibitions, it was something that they had agreed to do every now and then. Anna loved to tie him up and feel in control.

“Don’t fight it Kris,” Anna muttered softly, lowering her face between his legs to press kisses to the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. “You know you’re enjoying it.”

Kristoff still couldn’t decide whether he had done something incredibly good or astoundingly bad to deserve Anna. She was his everything, but he had never expected her to be such a teasing and dominate lover. Every time she took control in bed it was both a gift and a punishment for Kristoff.

And he had to admit he liked the abuse. Sometimes her absolute control over his body was more of a turn on to him than the promise of sex itself.

“Mmmmm-” he couldn’t deny it, he could never say that he didn’t enjoy what she did to him in the bedroom. The only thing that was driving him insane was how badly he wanted more of her. He wished his hands were untied so that he could touch the soft skin of her blush covered breasts and pull her atop him. 

His struggle was no longer simply a part of the game the played. It was filled with his need, and Anna knew it.

Pushing him back against the headboard of the bed Anna straddled him, purposely hovering her bottom just slightly above Kristoff’s erection. He was at his wits end, and she wanted him to hover at that point for just a little longer before she gave him the release he craved.

Kristoff was not capable of making sense anymore. He hadn’t been able to think straight since he entered Anna’s room after dinner and saw her wearing the black negligee that she only wore when she wanted to be in charge. Knowing that whatever he was going to say wouldn’t make sense anyway, he decided not to speak at all, but continued to make throaty noises and groans when her lips caught his.

Anna greedily swallowed all his noises and let the tip of his cock brush against the wetness of her entrance. She could almost feel him jump as he moaned out again.

His reaction caused her to let a small moan escape in return. She pressed down slowly, almost painfully so, until he was inside her and lifting his hips with need for more.

Unable to contain herself she took advantage of his motion by rolling her hips in return. It was hurried and almost frantic for both parties. 

“Fuck, so tight,” Kristoff finally huffed out between panted breaths.

It made Anna moan louder to hear him speak. She didn’t feel tight, she was comfortably loose and pleasantly full.

She lifted and lowered herself on his cock, riding him and secretly wishing she hadn’t tied him up so that he could stroke her clit while she was doing the hard work. However she couldn’t curse her actions too much because she was loving the way he looked with pupils blown wide and lips parted, panting her name as he rolled up into her, helpless to do anything else to bring about his own orgasm.

“Kris, God, you feel so good!”

He preened under her gaze and with her compliment, his mouth moving like he was going to speak in return.

No words came out, only more sounds of pleasure as Anna felt his cock spasm inside her, filling her with his cum.

Anna captured his lips with her own as she continued to fuck herself on him. He loved to be kissed when he came and she knew it.

When she broke the kiss and comprehension returned to his features, Anna lifted herself from him and pressed a gentle kiss to his sweaty forehead. Ignoring the mess she had left on the sheets upon parting their bodies she set to untying her lover, all the while kissing his skin and speaking soft compliments on his performance into his ear.

When he was undone she lifted the blankets from the bed and tucked them both below to snuggle close, skin on skin. She hadn’t climaxed, but she was sure that he would make up for it eventually. It had felt good for her and they didn’t need to discuss what they had done, the patterns their hands drew on the other’s skin said everything.


	4. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff keeps Anna warm after an accident nearly causes her to freeze again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snowfjrord on tumblr sent me the prompt: Keeping the other person warm  
> This was fun to write!  
> Hurt/Comfort  
> TW: Nondescript nudity

           “Hey don’t close your eyes on me,” Kristoff mumbles into her hair as Sven moves towards his cabin at breakneck speeds. He knew that letting her come harvesting with him was a bad idea. He had seen this coming, though he had to admit he thought it would be her clumsiness that would do them both in, not her dogged and ill-thought-out bravery.

           He could still see her diving into the lake after the young harvester every time he closed his eyes. She had been closest to him when the ice cracked and he went under, and of course she had dived in after him, he couldn’t have expected her not to. She cared about everyone and everything, a boy of barely eight nearly drowning in ice water was certainly on her radar. 

           “I’m just taking a nap, it’ll be okay”, she murmured from under his jacket and a rough blanket.

           The boy’s father had taken him off to keep him warm in his tent, and Kristoff was regretting his decision to take Anna home immediately after her dive. He just needed to get her away, to keep her from the danger, but he had forgotten how slight she was, how quickly the cold would seep into her bones. He hated the idea that she was freezing in his arms again. It brought back memories he never wanted to revisit.

           “We’re almost home,” he promised, shaking her slightly in his arms to keep her from shutting her eyes. “You can take a nap after we get you warm again, okay?”

           “I’m too hot–”

           “You’re shivering,” he reminded her, just as his tiny cabin came into sight, “No closing your eyes, please Anna, promise me.”

           But it was already too late, her eyes were fluttering shut.

           He cradled her closer, shaking her a little more until her eyes opened again, “No. Anna, don’t. Promise me you won’t go to sleep until I get you warm again.”

           He wasn’t sure if her head slumped on its own accord, or whether she was nodding, but either way her eyes stayed mostly open and she grumbled something under her breath as they finally stopped and he lifted her up, quickly moving through the threshold. He’d worry about unhitching Sven later. The reindeer wouldn’t mind a little time in the snow tied to the sled, especially if he was given extra carrots as collateral.

           “I’m cold,” she finally managed, sounding confused, “Kris, I’m cold.”

           He hoped she wouldn’t be angry later, the cabin held only a slight whisper of warmth, and he needed to get her out of the sopping wet and freezing garments she wore. He tugged off her wet boots and stockings and didn’t pause in his ministrations. He didn’t have much experience in removing women’s clothing, so he tore at the laces that kept her wrapped in the cloth. He heard the fabric rip, but didn’t care. When he came to her corset, his cold fingers couldn’t manage to untie the cord, so he pulled his knife from his boot and quickly cut her out of her stays, removing every damp layer underneath and hating the way no heat rose from her uncovered skin. He wrapped her in the furs from his bed, in the blankets there, until she was cocooned enough that any residual heat left in her would not escape.

           She quietly promised him that she wouldn’t sleep without him, though he was terrified when she didn’t even register the fact that he had stripped her naked.

           He hopped up quickly to throw wood into the fireplace, and he thanked any God that would listen when the tinder caught fire on the first try. He grabbed a kettle off the rough wooden table and ran back outdoors to fill it with fresh snow. Before returning he quickly pulled unhitched Sven from the sled and let him into the stables. He didn’t need another friend he cared for getting too cold.

           When he walked back through the door he hung the kettle over the fire that was beginning to become something more than just smoke and sparks. He pulled his own clothing off, stripping himself down to his drawers and pulled himself beneath the covers at her side.

           “Anna!” he said, noting as he rolled her towards him that her eyes had closed. She was so cold, her breathing was shallow, and he shook her again, not as gently as he had before. He couldn’t lose her.

           “I’ts fine ‘m not asleep.”

           He was relieved to hear her voice, but it wasn’t enough to ease his worries. He wrapped her body with his, their skin pressing together everywhere, the blankets containing his warmth, keeping it captive so that it could enter her.

           “Open your eyes then if you’re not asleep.”

           She struggles to lift her lids, and he sighs in relief as he stares into two blue eyes. They’re full of fuzziness and sleep, but she’s looking at him, she’s reacting, and he’s got her.

           “That’s good,” he says to her, “now you’ve got to keep your eyes open until I say we can go to bed, alright?”

           “Bossy.”

           He kisses her for that. They so rarely kiss when they’re in Arendelle, and when they do she’s the one to initiate, but he’s desperately wants to cover her in kisses, cover every inch of her with him, with his warmth, to keep her awake and safe.

           She hums when his lips graze her cheek, play along her jaw, against her ear. He keeps her eyes open for him the whole time, and relief bubbles up into his chest. They’re going to be alright.

           After some time passes, she starts to kiss him in return, some of the light and awareness returns to her eyes, and while she still feels cold, she doesn’t feel like ice any longer. When the kettle starts to whistle, he gets out of bed and returns with a cup of tea. He doesn’t let her drink it right away, waiting for it to cool, and when she finally takes a sip she hates it and tells him as much.

           He laughs despite himself and encourages her to drain the cup. When she does, spilling only a little on the blankets, his hands guiding hers, he makes her lay back down. The cold is being chased from the walls of his small home by the fire he’s built, and under his hands she’s beginning to feel not quite warm, but at least human again.

           When she asks him if she can fall asleep, her question clear, and her senses returning, he consents with the condition that she won’t be upset when he checks up on her. She agrees with a yawn and falls into an easy slumber.

           Kristoff shuffles around the cabin, checking on her every few minutes which keeps him from getting much done. When he’s content that she’s sleeping soundly and that the cabin is warm enough to stave off any chill he dresses quickly and goes out to bring in more wood, to return Sven’s tack to the shelves of the stable, and to return the sled to the same structure.

           It gets dark and though his stomach growls, he’s too anxious to eat. Instead he strips off his clothing, this time wearing a shirt, and extinguishes the candles he had lit before snuggling close to her side. Her skin feels warm again by the time his eyes close, lulled to sleep by the sound of her breathing, and the easy rise and fall of her chest.


	5. To Have and To Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff and Anna's Wedding Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was given Honeymoon Sex as a prompt.  
> Obviously sex below.

           He groaned when she nipped at his neck. She was stripping off her clothing and pulling at his. This wasn’t their first time. No, he’s let her lead him down this road before. This time, however, there was no concern of being interrupted, no worry of being caught in the act. She was starving for his touch, her mouth connecting to any bare skin she could find, her hands desperately fighting with the ties on his trousers that kept her from touching more of him. His hands were working into her hair and untying her stays.

           Last night, their wedding night, had been gentle, careful, nearly virginal despite his memories of having made love to her before. The way they were touching now was much like the way they had rolled together in the hay of the stables when all the hands were asleep and the hay lofts were abandoned. There was no hay now, there was only a well-made bed of fine cloth and an unnecessary number of pillows. This had been Anna’s summer retreat as a child, an overly adorned cottage in the Western part of Arendelle’s holdings.

           He pressed her into her bed now, and he didn’t think about their plans to visit the market tomorrow, nor did he think about the many hours long trip to get there. His only thoughts were on her, and satiating her hunger, bringing her so high that she didn’t come down for minutes that would feel like hours in their ecstasy.

           When layers of fabric fell to the floor their mouths met. His tongue flicked beyond her lips and she let him in, their bare bodies colliding onto the mattress as their kisses established the start of their bodies joining. Their lips parted, the room filled with the sounds of panting and want.

His lips shifted from her face and traced the space behind her ear with great care, moving down her neck, to the tops of her breasts until his tongue fluttered over a nipple and she jumped beneath him. She moaned out in delight, and the sound made him shiver in return. She was his and only his and he belonged to her in the same way. Her ecstasy was his, their motions were for the gratification of the other, working together with deviously well practiced ease to drive the other more and more insane.

Her skin was so sensitive, too hot. She fought against his hold over her to tighten her own over him. Her lips and tongue spilled out filthy promises that made him quietly beg, her hands moving to grip his hips, making him moan in response. She drank it in, loving each touch she made on him, feeling it reciprocated in one manner or another on her own skin. The press of his cock into her stomach was almost too much to bear, particularly when she felt it jump when she did something that caused him a particularly increased state of pleasure.

“Fuck me,” she said finally, when he regained control over himself long enough to lick a hot stripe down her stomach, stopping just above the patch of red hair that separated his tongue from her most intimate places.

He didn’t need more encouragement, his hand shifting to allow his fingers to stroke her, to feel the warm wetness between her thighs that invited him in. She moaned in response to his touch, lusty and deep, saying things to him, about him, that no proper princess should ever think let alone voice. He loved her impropriety in the bedroom, the absolute release for her when they touched.

She shoved him away, shifting him until he was on his back, her mouth on him, using her mouth for even more impure causes. She bobbed her head over him as he hissed out compliments, prayers, and damnations in response. She had asked him to fuck her, and now she was taking matters into her own hands.

Her mouth was hot and tight around his cock. He begged her to stop, cursed himself for even faking the hope that she might, and told her just how good it felt to have her sucking on him. She treated him like a delicious sweet, rolling him about various parts of her mouth, savoring the taste. When she finally withdrew, he was struck with equal sensations of gratitude and loss.

It didn’t take her long to clamber atop him, her body in full sight as she lowered herself onto him, taking his sounds of pleasure into her body, into her heart, like they were spoils of war. Her heart skipped, she was sweating already, and his eyes, staring up at her as she rose up and then lowered herself onto him, made her feel as if she were the only woman on Earth.

His hands gripped her hips as he had his, his fingers digging into her skin in a manner that was solid, not painful, but strong and present. He rolled up into her and she saw stars, his body and hers working in tandem to find a rhythm they both enjoyed. It didn’t take long, months of practice had shown her what he wanted and vice versa. They moved together like cogs in a machine, each built for the other.

“Kris,” she moaned out as she felt the fringes of her pleasure tease at each and every nerve ending, “I’m so close.”

He was lucky not to lose himself from simply hearing her say it in such a raw way, open to him in every way. He spoke in platitudes, his brain leaving him room for little else as it swam with the sensations of her. He didn’t know it when she came until she became silent, her expression going soft, her lips formed in a perfect “o” shape of shock and pleasure.

He hated to stop, but when she returned, within a few moments, from her orgasmic revelry, she moved from atop him to nestle her knees between his and quickly placed her mouth on him again. He met his own orgasm quicker than he would have liked to admit, and then received a kiss from Anna, tasting himself on her tongue. She fell atop him, her head on his chest, and they both worked the blankets up and around their bodies together.

Tired from the day’s trip and the exertion they fell into an easy sleep, curled together warm and safe, husband and wife.


	6. Lake Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff and Anna have their first time beneath the stars on a lake shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was given a lake shore with a bonfire as a location prompt.  
> TW: Profanity, Sexual Intercourse, Cunnilingus, Fellatio

            Their bodies made shadows on the sand that flickered and danced with the flames of the fire they had built together to stay warm. Their eyes and hands were all over each other. The need to feel, to see, to experience their bodies together was something primal that neither could deny in the cool summer’s night.

            It had been her idea. Hike into the mountains together for the night, watch the sunset together and get away from life in Arendelle. He had agreed, simply to see her smile, and now he was grateful to have been unable to deny her whims.

            Her moan mixed with the crackling of the fire and the sound of the lake’s waves brushing against the shore. He thought it was a bit like music, but better than any palace musician could compose or play. He greedily took her sounds into his mouth as his hands brushed against the same thin fabric that separated her most intimate place from his hands, the place where his touch made her whimper without meaning to.

            He touched her, kissed her lips, and groaned when he felt her doing the same to him. Her hands were brushing at the straining fabric of his trousers. This wasn’t the first time they had touched each other so improperly, but it was the first time that it felt as if it were going to go any farther than just hands where they shouldn’t be and mouths working together to maintain relative silence.

            “Take them off,” she whispered in his ear after taking her mouth away from his, “no one is here to see.”

            The depth of her voice, the hunger in it, was not lost to him as it faded off into the night. When he tipped his head away from hers and saw the spark in her eyes. He understood it, just as he understood the need he felt in the way she bucked her hips against his hand. It was just her, him, the trees, the mountains, and the stars. Somehow, he knew, with a laugh to himself, that he could trust their company to keep their secrets. They had always done so for him. 

            And so, under the light of the stars and the flickering of their fire he removed his trousers and was arrested, for a moment, by shock as the crown princess of Arendelle lowed her soft lips to his cock, and brought him into her mouth without hesitation.

            “Fuck. Anna,” he breathed as she tasted him, moved her tongue up and down his length, wrapping him in the warmth of her mouth.

            Not to be outdone, he reached up the leg of her underclothes and reached her flesh beneath. He moved his hand over her, cupping her heat in the palm of his hand. She groaned and bucked her hips, grinding once more into his hand.

            She was warm and wet and full of lust and he was certain that she was going to be the death of him. He couldn’t complain. After all, there was no way he’d rather go.

            He flicked her clit lightly with his thumb, causing her to jump and release him from her mouth to groan out his name. It tumbled from her lips like something between a prayer and a filthy curse and his cock jumped in response.

            He was sweating, the cool air of the night cooling his skin did little to detract from the heat of his body in such close proximity to hers. He ran his fingers across her clit again, loving the sounds she made when he touched her in such a sensitive place. She reclined on the blanket, leaving his cock slick from her mouth and hard with want.

            Seeing his chance, he took it. He wanted desperately to return the favor exactly as she had. He had been dying to taste her, and now she was laying before him, grinding into his palm practically begging for it.

            “Can I—?”

            “Yes!” She moaned before he could finish his sentence, “Touch me, fuck me, whatever you’re about to do, please just do it Kris.”

            “Fuck, Anna!” he said, shocked that his sweet princess had such a foul mouth. He had heard her say such things before, but never nearly so vulgar or with quite so much passion behind them. “Just… just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?”

            She nodded and made a sound that was something like affirmation, but mostly sounded like a moan.

            Taking it as the best he would get insofar as communication, he took her at her word and threw her skirts up, ducking his head beneath them.

            He pulled his hand off her and used it instead to peel aside her underthings, revealing her to him. He didn’t pause to think about what he was doing. He had only ever heard about this sort of act in crass conversation between men about what they’ve done to pleasure women. He had no idea of the mechanics behind it, but he knew enough about Anna, enough about her body and her needs to try his best and listen to her reactions as a guide.

            He pressed his lips onto her, a chaste kiss that made her exclaim in shock and made him blush. He licked a stripe from top to bottom, his tongue flicking her clit, then paying particular attention to the place where her wetness pooled. Receiving a string of elated curses and the movement of hips he repeated the motion.

              He hadn’t thought much about what she might taste like, but he liked it. He let his tongue dart inside her for a moment, loving the way she moaned in response and repeating the gesture just to hear her groan. He moved his thumb over her clit again and was treated to the sound of her cussing and moaning out his name.

              He smiled and continued his work, licking, kissing and sucking on her until he felt her hands move into his hair, causing him to shift and remove himself from under the cover of her skirts.

              He looked at her face. Her eyes were shut, her cheeks red and her chest heaving as she panted for breath. He wasn’t sure what to make of her expression and her actions. He had thought he had been doing what she wanted from him, she hadn’t complained, but he started to doubt himself.

              Her eyes opened wide and she sat herself up, pulling his mouth to her own.

              His eyes went wide as hers closed and her tongue darted past his lips. Her mouth was working on his passionately, tasting herself on his lips and making him groan when her hand released his hair and went instead for his cock.

              She stroked him and pulled away from their kiss. With her hand running up and down his length she leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “I was so close, but I wanted you in me so I had to make you stop.”

              He groaned, unable to form a coherent sentence, looking at her blissed-out face, thinking about her words, and feeling her touch on him was too much all at once. He was feeling overstimulated in the best way. She was all over him and even the thought of being inside her was enough to send a shiver up his spine.

              He pressed her, gently but firmly, back down onto the blanket and threw up her skirts again. This time he watched her face carefully, and appreciated the very eager look and nod she gave him when he readied himself at her entrance. She was ready for him. She wanted this, and he could see it in her eyes, in the affirmative nod she gave and in the way she was barely able to keep herself from rolling her hips up to meet him.

              Not wasting any more time, he slid into her. He planned to keep things relatively slow, but once he was inside her she seemed to have different ideas.

              He heard her expel several expletives interspersed with his name. He chuckled nervously, but she wasn’t giving him the time to think about it much more than that, her hips already moving, encouraging him to move in her.

              “Please,” she begged as he started to move, “I’m already so close Kris. Please.”

              He was more than happy to oblige. He had been feeling close since the moment she had first touched him.

              He moved with her hips, their bodies moving together as naturally as the lake’s tide was moved by the moon, the way the wind blew the grass. There was only the two of them, acting together in harmony. His eyes were on hers. They reflected the moonlight above them, and her hair was a light from the light of the fire, messy from where his hands had raked through it, and looking like the flames themselves.

              He heard her come apart with a moan. He saw it in her eyes just before she closed them. He felt it in the way her body went tense, then pliant beneath him. Anna having an orgasm was the most beautiful thing he had ever experienced.

              “Close?” she whispered to him as she opened her eyes again, the word coming off her tongue as a question, but her face revealing that it was one for which she already had an answer.

              “I want you in my mouth.”

              “Anna,” he groaned, looking into his torturer’s eyes. How many nights had he dreamt of her tasting him? Had he not been so riled up he might have wondered if it were a dream, or if she had somehow known that he fantasized about such obscene things late at night in the privacy of his own bed.

              He pulled out of her and leaned back on the blanket until she knocked him down just as he had done to her. Her mouth was on him, and once more he had to wonder how his Anna, pure sweet crown princess Anna, had learned to pleasure a man so well with her mouth.

              “You sure?” he asked, barely able to hold himself together as she brought him to the edge.

              She didn’t speak, instead moving even faster, her hands gripping into his thighs almost tight enough to bruise, his hands on her waist, attempting not to do the same.

              “Anna, I’m going to—!”

              She didn’t hesitate, moving until he couldn’t hold himself back any longer and her mouth was filled with him.

              His hands moved from her hips to cover his blushing face, unable to look at her, pleasure coursing through his body.

              He felt her hands move to his, to part them so that she could see his face. She moved them slightly, enough so that his chin was uncovered.

              He felt her kiss his lips and that gesture alone was enough to make him remove his hands from his face. She was above him, smiling down at him.

              He laughed beside himself and leaned up to capture her lips in another kiss. She had the ability to make him forget why he was ever upset about anything. She came down atop him, their bodies relaxing and fitting together like puzzle pieces. They kissed as the sweat cooled on their skin, as the stars twinkled above, and as the fire crackled behind them.


	7. Home Is Wherever You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff moves into the castle and has a heart to heart with Anna about what it means for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving In Together was a prompt given to me by reiswonderlanduk on tumblr.  
> This was really fun to write.   
> Light angst with a fluffy ending.

           “Anna, are you really sure about this?”

           She wrapped her arms around him, her face in his back as she squeezed him.

           “Yes,” she said with her glee ill contained, “I’ve never been surer of anything.”

           He laughed, but it didn’t sound genuine to her. There was something in the way he stood, despite her affection and positive affirmation, that betrayed an edge of anxiousness. He stood stiff, his hands wringing at his bag just to do something.

           She hadn’t believed that the bag, while moderately sized and full, was all he had, but when she mentioned as such he had only been embarrassed, and so she had backed off. She had no doubt in her mind that she wanted him to live in the castle, and Elsa had been shockingly without reservations in her agreement to the proposal. He was the only one who seemed anxious about it, and she was beginning to understand why.

           “Is it okay?” she asked, her voice confused in reaction to his tentativeness. “There’s other rooms if you don’t like this one, or we could have it redecorated or something. I thought you’d like the green room because it reminds me of the mountains and it has the best view of the Fjord and it’s the closest one to mine and—”

           “Anna, it’s not—” he started, cutting her off before he sighed, ending his own sentence prematurely.

           She let go of him so that she could step in front of him, just in time to see the anxiety in his features melt into a fake, almost pitying smile.

           “It’s great. Thank you.”

           She shook her head, he worked too hard to spare her feelings sometimes. They never really argued about anything because whenever she saw the spark of something harsh in his eyes, he let it die, yielding to her judgment. For a while it was fine, especially in the beginning, but now it drove her nuts.

           “Don’t give me that,” she said, “Don’t treat this like a royal proclamation. You can tell me what’s bothering you. I won’t have them behead you.”

           He rolled his eyes, and she saw the spark of anger and annoyance appear in them for a moment.

           “I said it’s fine _Princess_.”

           “What did you just call me?”

           “Princess. You’re a Princess Anna.”

           “Not to you. Never to you, unless I’m your Princess. Now tell me what’s wrong.”

           He huffed and looked her in the eye. She was suddenly acutely aware of how much larger he was than her, how different. She wasn’t afraid of him, she had no reason to be, but there was something about his bulky form that answered more questions for her than words ever would.

           He was broad, muscular in a working man’s way with softness covering his strength. His hands were rough and calloused, sometimes cracked and bleeding from the winter’s cold and the work he forced them to do. He had scars on his back she had seen only once that he wouldn’t talk about, and every now and then he would favor one leg over the other for reasons she couldn’t glean and knew better than to ask about. She thought about the way he was sometimes too thin for his frame because he did too much and ate too little. She got it then, and when she felt her face fall, he finally spoke.

           “I don’t belong here.”

           She didn’t speak when she tore his bag from his hands and closed the door behind them. He made a few sounds of protest, but fell silent when she walked over to the large bed and dumped its contents across its top.

           “You belong here. You work so hard and ask so little, and so help me God until you tell me outright that you don’t want to be here I’m going to show you how much you are wanted here.”

           She started working her way through the spilled contents, refolding clothes to the best of her ability and marching across the room to set each piece neatly into a dresser. She stuck odds and ends on his bedside table, draped blankets over the foot of his bed, and put his equipment into trunks. He didn’t move or say anything as she worked, and she was grateful. She wasn’t sure what she would have done if he tried to stop her or if he told her he didn’t want to stay.

           Her fingers lingered on a few remaining objects as she moved them from the blankets to safer homes. Some she couldn’t help but smile at, a hat she had given him, the badge of office she and Elsa had insisted upon, dried up flowers that she had tucked into his hair in the summertime, and a pile of letters she had written him, tied up with one of her hair ribbons. His knife was out of place among the rest of the objects, and so that was what her hands reached for.

           She touched the handle appreciatively. His hands had worn the wooden handle down, the varnish gone in some places, the whole thing smooth, but the blade sharp enough to slice through whatever he might need it to. She didn’t hear him approach, but when he plucked it, carefully and slowly from her hands, she no longer felt any anger coming from him.

           “People will talk you know.”

           Anna smiled, watching as he set the rest of the objects on the bedside table before collapsing onto the bed. She fell down beside him, her head quickly finding a comfortable space on his chest.

           “Let them.”

           “You can’t treat me any different if I stay, okay? I’m still harvesting, and I’m going to work around here. I won’t sit idle.”

           “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

           He laughed, finally, and Anna nuzzled into him, happy that they had come to a consensus.

           “Kristoff?”

           “Yeah?” he replied, his hands beginning the process of unbraiding her hair and combing it out with his fingers, finally relaxing.

           “Welcome home.”


	8. Addictive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU based on the Panic! at the Disco prompt “I taste you on my lips and I can’t get rid of you.” from epbaker on tumblr.

Her sister would disapprove, but she let him in. It was supposed to have been a one-night stand. She’d left his apartment so early in the morning that it had been painful down to her core night owl nature and she hadn’t expected to hear from him again. Of course, she had expected to see him again. It wasn’t as if she could avoid the man who lived across the hall from her, but she had hardly thought that when she got home from work he’d be waiting outside her door.

“You left,” he said as soon as the door sealed behind them. Last night it had been his apartment door doing the very same just before she had started to undress him. They’d been drinking before, a chance encounter at pub down the street that she’d used to finally get rid of some of the pent-up energy she’d been feeling for him since she moved in.

He didn’t sound surprised, but there was a hurt that Anna could just barely hear notes of in his tone. It made her shiver. She wasn’t used to men wanting her to stick around after a fuck, unless of course they were interested in her money, but she could sense that Kristoff wasn’t the type.

Elsa would remind her that she had never been particularly good at reading people, but even the blind could see that he was an honest man. It made her almost regret the way she’d left things, scrambling out for her very short walk of shame before he had even opened his eyes.

“I had to get ready for work.”

It wasn’t a lie, but it felt like one. They both knew that it wasn’t the reason she left, and she could see it in his eyes. The way he looked at her as if he weren’t done with her, as if the hunger he’d had for her wasn’t due entirely to alcohol, made her step closer. There was something magnetic about him.

She thought, standing with him in the doorway of her apartment, that the bedroom was just a few steps away. She licked her lips, the places that were still pleasantly sore from the night before throbbed in response to the promise of being with him again.

He hummed, quirking his eyebrow to erase any doubts remaining in her mind that she would get off with such a lame excuse.

“As did I, but you could have let me make you breakfast first.”

She blushed. He was a good man, she’d known it for a long time, but she wasn’t expecting this discussion to be about her hesitation towards intimacy, but rather she’d assumed that it would either be an invitation for round two or an insistence that they forget about the whole thing.

“You didn’t want me to leave?”

She was taken aback by the deep warm chuckle followed by a shake of his head.

“No, God no,” he sighed, combing a hand through his hair nervously as he looked at her. “Anna, I taste you on my lips and I can’t get rid of you. Frankly, I don’t want to. God…”

He trailed off and she watched him close his eyes. He looked so vulnerable and yet so solid before her. She looked to his hands and remembered how large and solid they’d felt steadying her hips as he fucked her. She looked to his chest and remembered the way she’d fallen asleep on him, listening to his heartbeat in a position that had been beautifully intimate to her before she’d run out of fear.

“You’re addictive,” he finished.

Anna couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped her lips as she realized that last night had been more than a one-night stand for them both. It had been a beginning.

She closed her eyes as he leaned down to kiss her, and it was hardly anytime at all before she was running her hands over his back and leading him off in the direction of her bedroom.


	9. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy canon-verse fic based on the Panic! at the Disco lyric prompt “Well, I never really thought that you’d come tonight” from thesvenqueen on tumblr.

           Anna chewed her lip as she looked at the man standing before her. She couldn’t stop herself from shifting back and forth on her feet nervously as a voice in the back of her head told her that she was making a fool of herself.

           She felt a bit like a fool, standing before him nearly naked as he looked at her with an unreadable expression. She’d planned this night meticulously, ran through the scenario a million times in her mind. She’d thought of little else since she’d first had the thought to take their relationship to the next level.

           “Well, I never really thought that you’d come tonight.”

           She felt her face go hot when she registered the words that passed her lips. It seemed like an incredibly stupid thing to say, and she was reminded of just how often she must look like a silly girl to him, how often she speaks to him before she thinks about what her words mean. She felt too bare, too young, too inexperienced as she faced him, and as she glanced at the letter in her hand, she tried to think of any possible means of escape.

           He held the paper out towards her and gave her a timid smile. She hadn’t known what he was thinking when he entered the room, but now as his cheeks reddened like hers, she at least knew he wasn’t angry.

           “If you didn’t think I’d come… did I misread your letter? I thought…”

           “Yes!” she interjected, then with a nervous laugh she corrected herself. “I mean no! You didn’t read it wrong, I just thought that maybe you wouldn’t actually come, that you wouldn’t be… interested?”

           She felt as if time were standing still as he looked at her. Her negligee had felt too thin moments ago, but now the thin fabric revealed just enough for her tastes. She’d never seen him look at her the way he was now.

           They’d always been something like chaste lovers. He stole a kiss from her now and then, their dates were mostly supervised by nearby castle staff or towns people looking on curiously. They’d never had much room for anything more, and of course she’d wanted it. She’d heard bawdy tales when her maids thought she wasn’t listening. She’d heard of the men that they’d find in town, the “skirt raisers” as they called them, and she’d realized that she wanted her skirts raised, but not by some dashing young eligible bachelor or some son of a lord. No. She’d realized that late at night in her chambers she’d fantasize about her iceman’s rough hands on her hips, moving her with him as he took her.

           She’d touched herself thinking about it, imagining her fingers as his as she brought herself to her climax. Some nights she’d quietly mouth his name into the air as she came, and every moment after she’d long for his warmth at her back or his arms around her to ground her and lull her into sleep.

           So she’d hatched a plan to invite him to spend the night in her chambers. One of the few benefits to being Arendelle’s spare heir was that no one could stop her from a nighttime romp with her suitor. At the very least everyone was too embarrassed that she’d want such a thing to ask any questions about why it was that Kristoff was in her bedroom long after her maids had left for the night, and Anna had taken full advantage of it.

           It was easy to fantasize, and it was easy to plan, but now, with him approaching her wordlessly with hungry eyes, her heart was pounding. No one told her what happened between the meeting and the love making, and frankly she was terrified that she’d already messed it up.

           Kristoff’s arms went around her in much the same way they always did. He held her firmly to him, and yet not so much so that she couldn’t slip away if it so pleased her.

           The idea of leaving his embrace did everything except please her.

           “How could I not be interested in you?”

           Anna’s eyes fluttered closed as Kristoff’s hands moved down her back slowly. He’d never been so bold before, and Anna supposed that she could blame her letter for that. She’d maybe written him too much, informing him of just how many nights she’d touched herself thinking of him, and letting him know just how little clothing she’d have on if he were to come visit her in her chamber.

           “How could I not come when you call?”

           She melted when his lips pressed to hers, and she was certain that when he leaned in to kiss her neck that he was the only thing keeping her upright anymore.

           “I’m dreaming,” she whispered.

           Kristoff laughed, breaking the spell for a moment, causing Anna again to flush with embarrassment and meet his eye.

           “Funny,” he teased, his grip on her readjusting rapidly so that before she could even react to his words, she was in his arms. “I was going to say the same thing.”


End file.
